Across The World In One Hundred Days
by XoXoJazzi
Summary: For, Livi and myself This was something we did on Fanfiction, but we ended it, so I will re-do it This will alternate between stories about me and stories about Olivia.
1. Names, Baltic Trio, Russia, and Poland

**_Names~ ~_**

Darting through the streets, her short black hair in a frenzy, blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight. She caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair, and she ran even faster towards the girl.

"Jasmine," She yelled, effectively stopping the short girl. Her smile turned up, looking to her best friend, who would be starting a new school with her. You would think they were like long lost twin, always together. When Olivia moved, Jasmine did, too. They always got put in the same classes, went to the same schools, but that's where it stopped. You see, Olivia is a tall girl, probably about three inches taller than her friends, whereas Jasmine was a bit on the shorter side, being five feet two inches.

"Olivia," Jasmine cried, hugging Olivia's arm, smiling. The two continued on their way, chatting mindlessly. They stopped in front of a large school, looking at each other, nervously. The walked in, immediately getting looks from other students who have never seen the pair before. Jasmine hugged Olivia's arm tighter, glancing around at all the new faces. They were soon knocked to the ground, Olivia shooting up to yell at the snickering girls who had tripped them, and Jasmine picked up their supplies, with tears in her eyes. A hand reached down, picking up some of the books. Jasmine looked up to the smiling face of a blonde boy.

"Hello there! Are you, like, new here," He asked. Jasmine's eyebrow twitched at his voice, desperately wanting to ask if the person was a male of female.

"Yes, I'm Jasmine," She looked over to her friend, who was fuming, "And that's Olivia," Olivia walked over, eyeing the boy, weirdly. She shook her head, holding out her hand, which Jasmine immediately took, smiling.

"I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz," He smiled at the two, "It's, like, totally nice to meet you girls," A tall boy, followed by three others, walked up.

"привет, girls, Feliks," He smiled, childishly. **(Hello) **"I am Ivan Braginski, da? And these are Toris, Eduard, and Raivis," Jasmine and Olivia smiled at them, "You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Jasmine jumped, looking at him weird, before looking at the trio behind him, who were shaking. She smiled, walking over, pulling Olivia, "Bye, bye~!"

And with that the two left the weird people.


	2. Hardships, Prussia

**_Hardships~ ~_**

Olivia sat in the back of the room, tears threatening to flow freely. She kept her hair down, letting her bangs cover her eyes. Jasmine sat next to her, holding her hand tightly, tears already dripping. They were alone in the class room, the rest of the class out for lunch. Jasmine turned to Olivia, with more tears, and broke down. Olivia wrapped her arms around the small girl, crying, too, though quieter.

"Olivia, y-you can't l-leave me! We, w-we've been together s-since sixth g-grade," She cried, harder.

"I'll f-figure something out, I-I promise. I can't leave you," Olivia whispered. Footsteps filled the air, but Jasmine and Olivia were oblivious. The door opened to the classroom, and two boys, one a brunette and the other with silver hair, entered the room, surprisingly quiet. They paused, looking at the two girls crying in the back of the room. They looked over at each other, before the brunette, Antonio Carriedo, let the albino, Gilbert Beilschmidt, over to the girls.

"Hola, chicas," He greeted, "Are you two alright," The two girls shot apart, wiping their eyes, hurriedly.

"W-we're fine, Mister Carriedo, Mister Bielschmidt," Olivia mumbled, while Jasmine tried to hide her tears.

"Nein, was ist falsch," Gilbert demanded **(No, what's wrong)**_. _Olivia looked at Jasmine, who was talking quietly to Antonio.

"Nothing."

"Answer me, Frau," He demanded. Olivia sighed.

"My family is having trouble with money, and they might be sending me back," She averted her gaze to Jasmine and Antonio, with a wry smile, "I don't want to lose Jasmine."

"If you need help, L-Luddy and I might be some help. Y-you could stay with us," Gilbert offered, looking away.

"N-no! If I need a place to stay for a bit, I could beg Jasmine's parents. They might not like me, but they aren't heartless."

"Oh, that's fine, then. So, yeah," He lamely finished, looking away, "Jasmine and Toni seem to be getting along well, huh?"

"Yeah," Olivia looked over, smiling.

"Maybe this mean we'll have to be friends. Maybe more," He joked, waggling his eyebrows, with his signature 'Kesesesese'. Olivia laughed.

"In your dreams, Gilbert!"

"You mean in _YOUR _dreams, Olivia," And of course, the two began bickering,


	3. Hardships, Spain

**_Hardships~ ~_**

Olivia sat in the back of the room, tears threatening to flow freely. She kept her hair down, letting her bangs cover her eyes. Jasmine sat next to her, holding her hand tightly, tears already dripping. They were alone in the class room, the rest of the class out for lunch. Jasmine turned to Olivia, with more tears, and broke down. Olivia wrapped her arms around the small girl, crying, too, though quieter.

"Olivia, y-you can't l-leave me! We, w-we've been together s-since sixth g-grade," She cried, harder.

"I'll f-figure something out, I-I promise. I can't leave you," Olivia whispered. Footsteps filled the air, but Jasmine and Olivia were oblivious. The door opened to the classroom, and two boys, one a brunette and the other with silver hair, entered the room, surprisingly quiet. They paused, looking at the two girls crying in the back of the room. They looked over at each other, before the brunette, Antonio Carriedo, let the albino, Gilbert Beilschmidt, over to the girls.

"Hola, chicas," He greeted, "Are you two alright," The two girls shot apart, wiping their eyes, hurriedly.

"W-we're fine, Mister Carriedo, Mister Bielschmidt," Olivia mumbled, while Jasmine tried to hide her tears.

"Nein, was ist falsch," Gilbert demanded **(No, what's wrong)**_._ Jasmine sniffled, causing Antonio to look at her. He smiled, and walked to where she was.

"Hola, Jasmine, Sí," Jasmine looked up at Antonio, some tears still in her eyes. She nodded to him, with a small smile, "What's wrong, chica?"

Jasmine cast her eyes down, "O-Olivia's family is h-having money problems, a-and they might b-be taking her h-home," She whimpered. Antonio looked down at her, with a frown. He knelt down to her level, pulling her into a hug. She started crying again, as he pat her hair, whispering reassuring words to her. When he let her go, she wiped her eyes, no more tears coming out.

"Are you and her close," He asked. Jasmine looked over to her best friend, who was bickering with Gilbert with a smile.

"Yeah, we are."


	4. Shadows, Romano

**_(A/N- This one is for /26044908 here is her info! _****  
****_Dobry den! I'm Slovakia!_**

I'm gonna tell you a little bit about myself!

Human name: Maddelina Hedervary  
Human age: 14

Country name: The Republic of Slovakia!  
Country age: 19  
Country birthdate: January 1, 1993

**_Languages I speak: _****  
****_-Slovak_****  
****_-Hungarian_****  
****_-Some Czech_****  
****_-Some German_****  
****_-Some Ukrainian_****  
****_-Some Polish_****_About me:_****  
****_-I'm spontaneous_****  
****_-Lovable_****  
****_-Loud_****  
****_-a terrific listener_****  
****_-a BFF to anyone_****  
****_-I'm helpful_****  
****_-Just come to me if you face a problem, okay?_****  
****_-I'm practically fearless!_****  
****_-No one is ugly, selfish, fat, or anything like that in my opinion._****  
****_-My motto is:_****  
****_Everything has beauty. _****  
****_Just not everyone can see it._****_-I'm loud_****  
****_-I cuss a lot for my age_****  
****_-I'm competitive_****  
****_-It's easy for me to get distracted_****  
****_-I talk to myself a LOT_****  
****_-I'm _****_rebellious_****  
****_-I get mad easily_****_Favorite color: RAINBOW! _****  
****_Favorite food: anything, really._****_Hobbies:_****  
****_-Violin lessens _****  
****_-Swimming_****  
****_-Gymnastics_****  
****_-Painting_****  
****_-Drawing_****  
****_-Soccer_****  
****_-Dancing_****  
****_-Computer stuff_****  
****_-Talking_****  
****_-Hanging out with friends!_****  
****_-Just being me!)_****  
****  
Maddelina skipped through the halls at night, humming to fill the silence. Her telephone rand, making her jump. ****_Elizabeta_****, "Hello, Lizzy!"**

"Madde! Where are you? Mom and dad are worried sick," She yelled.

"Calm down, Lizzy! I had to come pick up my textbooks from the school, I left them in my locker," She explained with a huff, "I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Wait, Madde don't-," Maddelina shoved her phone into her pocket, smirking. She paused, looking to her left. A movement in front of her made her jump. Shadows kept circling her, frightening her a bit, though she would never admit it. A boy stepped out of the shadows, wide eyed.

"Maddelina?"

"Lovino," She blushed. Lovino had been her crush for a while, though only Olivia and Jasmine knew it, "How are you?"

"G-good, ragazza. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks," There was a silence before they both blurted, "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

They looked up, "You first," Maddelina pushed.

"Well, I, dammit, ti amo, god dammit!"

Maddelina smiled, hugging him, "I like you, too, Lovi~!"

"Don't fucking call me that!"


	5. Six Feet Under, Russia

**His purple eyes blazed into hers, her blue eyes rimmed with tears and blood. He smiled, satanically at her, bringing his pipe down on her shoulder. She screamed out of agony, feebly trying to defend her broken and bruised body. She laid down on the cold, cold snow, staining it red. She stared up at him, desperation, agony, and disgust mixed into her steel eyes. She closed her eyes, slowly.**

Ivan growled, "Nyet, I am not done with you," He brought his pipe down on her stomach, causing her eyes to shoot open. Her eyes burned with pain, her face contorting as he brought it down once again. She leaned over, slightly, retching up the pirozhki she had earlier with blood. She leaned up again, pushing off the ground, shakily.

"I...Van," She choked out. He smiled his demonic smile, with a low growl.

"Now, now, My Little Puppet," He whispered, growing closer to her, It'll be over soon," He brought the pipe down once more to her head, with a sickening crunch she fell. He gently lifted her up, smiling sadistically. He brought her to the hole, where he dropped her lifeless body.  
**_  
Requested By Livi3_**


	6. Shadows, Canada

**I hide in the shadows, watching her.  
I've memorized the way she smiles when Olivia or Jasmine come up.  
The way her sea-green eyes hold joy in them.  
I could compare her to Johnny from the Outsides, a pure soul in this tormenting world.  
And like Sodapop she doesn't do drugs, she's high on life.  
I could listen to her tinkling laugh all day and all night.  
Her sweet voice that pierces through the heavy air. **

**I could sit here and list every reason I love her, but I'll end with one.**

**She sees me.**

**_This is in Mattie's point of view~!  
This is for Carina3 _**


	7. School, Germany

Olivia hummed to herself as she drew. Jasmine had stayed after school to practice some dance she had been learning, and begged Olivia to wait for her. Olivia reluctantly agreed, thinking of practicing her artwork. She stroked the page with her brush, lightly, smiling.

"Done," She sighed, admiring her work. _Hm, maybe if I put more blue there, and red here..._

"It's good,"A German twinged voice jolted her from her thoughts. She jumped up, facing the German.

"Ludwig," She spoke, "Don't sneak up on me like that. _Ninja bitch," _She muttered. Ludwig looked down on her, with a confused expression.

"Why are you here, Olivia?"

"Jasmine asked me to wait for her," _More like begged. _She thought, "What about you?"

"Feliciano needed me to stay and help him with some work," He looked over to her painting, "It's beautiful," He muttered something under his breath, making Olivia grow curious.

"What was that," Ludwig turned five shades of red, peaking her curiosity.

"I n-need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he wasn't the only one the color of Antonio's tomatoes. Then he left, leaving her standing there, staring at the spot he was just in.

_Maybe staying after school is all that bad._


End file.
